


Mesmerized

by molossiamerica



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Hypnosis, M/M, Orgasm Denial, literally just an excuse for me to write hypnosis porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 14:08:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10112438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/molossiamerica/pseuds/molossiamerica
Summary: In which Arthur checks an item off his bucketlist by having his boyfriend hypnotize him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted to the kink meme. 
> 
> I listened to the Peppermint Remix of Tom Jones' Sex Bomb for the majority of my time writing this. I know, I'm terrible. 
> 
> Hope this incredibly self-indulgent smut is enjoyable! Feel free to point out any errors, as I wrote this all in one sitting.

Alfred settled into a chair situated two feet away from Arthur, smiling softly as he raised a pendant into the air. Arthur's green eyes gazed past it and unto Alfred's face, but Alfred shook his head in disapproval, his odd cowlick bobbing as he did so. 

"Look at the pendant," the American instructed, his voice surprisingly smooth.

Arthur reluctantly obeyed, his eyes focusing in on the object. It was rather pretty; a shiny golden chain with a large, lovely sapphire dangling from the end. Alfred's tan, calloused hand raised and set it rocking back and forth. The Brit stared ahead until he was instructed to follow it with his eyes, wherein he rolled his eyes once and then let his eyes follow it back and forth.

"Relax," Alfred murmured softly, soothingly. "It's just you and the pendant, Arthur. Watch it closely."

Arthur did so; he gazed at the pendant with a bored expression, doubting the American's method. Wasn't he supposed to feel relaxed and sleepy? He felt nothing. He was simply staring at a pretty crystal swaying back and forth from a string. Back and forth, back and forth...

"Reminds you of a rocking chair, doesn't it? A cozy, familiar rocking chair, one that you can sink into with a nice, hot drink... Take a sip of it, feel the warmth it causes in your head when you drink it..."

Arthur let out a soft sigh. That was a rather pleasant thought. A cup of tea and a nice chair by the window, looking out at the snow falling. He watched the pendant swing and thought of the rocking chair making the same motions, rocking back and forth steadily. Had the pendant always been moving so slowly? It seemed to be moving in slow motion, its arcs graceful and gradual. It was nice, calming. It made his head feel warm and fuzzy.

"That warmth is sinking down now. It seeps into your shoulders," Arthur's shoulder's slumped as the American spoke, "...blankets your chest and arms... sinks down into your thighs, moving downward to your feet..."

Arthur felt incredibly relaxed. His entire body had been blanketed in an easy warmth, and he sat in his rocking chair lazily eyeing the pendant, seeing nothing aside from its slow swaying from side to side. Someone was speaking in the background, he thought, but he was much too focused to care.

"The warmth is making you tired, isn't it? It's hard to keep your eyes open..." Alfred grinned when Arthur blinked lazily, now watching the pendant with hooded eyes. "You don't want to keep them open. You want to close them and drop into a deep sleep, don't you? You just want my sweet voice to lull you to sleep..."

Arthur blinked slowly, his eyes staying closed for longer and longer with each swing of the pendant. His body was completely limp in the chair now, his head drooping forward as he struggled to keep gazing at the pendant. He wanted so badly to sleep, to let that beautiful voice guide him into a deep slumber...

"I'm gonna set the pendant down, Arthur, and when I do your eyelids are going to drop and you are going to fall into an incredibly deep, deep trance..." Alfred instructed. After a moment, he hesitantly stilled the pendant and tucked it into his pocket, outright beaming when the Brit's eyelids dropped shut and he he slumped forward weakly.

Alfred grinned, standing up. He moved to stand behind the chair and leaned down, his lips to the Brit's ear. The man didn't even twitch.

"Arthur, I have some extremely important things to tell you... Things that you are going to listen to and obey with every fiber of your being. Do you understand?"

"Yes," whispered the Brit in response, his voice dazed and distant.

Alfred smiled, thoroughly enjoying the sight of Arthur so compliant. "Now, listen closely. From now on, I have control over your cock. You are going to obey any instructions I give you regarding sex or sexual pleasure. If I tell you that you're horny, you are, no matter where you are, what you're doing... If I tell you to come, you will, and if I tell you not to, you won't. You will perform any sexual act I want, and do anything I want when we're having sex. If I tell you to feel certain sensations, you will. All of this uncontrollable, and you have absolutely no choice other than to be completely obedient. Do you understand?"

"Yes..." Mumbled the man.

"Good," Alfred said with a smile. "Now, in a minute I'm going to wake you, and all of this will still be embedded in your mind. You will act completely normal aside from this. Oh! Also, I can put you back into trance by saying the world 'sleep' and snapping. Understood?"

The Brit affirmed this and Alfred grinned, quick to wake him.

Arthur blinked, surprised to find him slouched over in his chair, Alfred behind him. As the American moved to stand in front of him, Arthur straightened himself out in his chair and gaped as memories of his trance flooded into his mind.

"Wh-What the hell?!" He cried in shock.

"Hm?" Alfred asked nonchalantly.

"That... None of that was part of the plan! You said you were going to hypnotize me to help me cook better!" Arthur cried, flustered. His cheeks were stained a deep red color as he stared up at his boyfriend, who merely laughed a bit in return.

"But this is more fun, isn't it?" Alfred questioned with a mocking innocence in his tone.

Arthur sputtered indignantly for a moment. "You utter wanker! I don't appreciate you making fun of me, a-and I—"

"Arthur, I want you to feel me kissing your neck." Alfred instructed.

The Brit froze, eyes going wide in shock. He let out a little gasp, unconsciously tilting his head to the side. "Alfred, _hah_ , stop it—Y-You're making fun of me." He huffed, his breath quickened.

The American shook his head, still with that innocent smile on his face. "Not at all, baby. Now there's a hand on the inside of each of your thighs, massaging them." Alfred said, and watched Arthur gasp once more, his legs parting to make room for the imaginary hands kneading into his soft legs.

Alfred bit his lip at the sight. God, this was fantastic. His boyfriend was ridiculously sexy, and Alfred was just itching to play more with his newfound power, but a quick glance at his watch revealed that he couldn't. He'd known about the world meeting, but he'd been far to eager to wait until after. A bit disappointed, Alfred commanded his imaginary kisses and caresses away, surprised and ridiculously turned on when Arthur actually let out a whine of disappointment.

"Alright, baby, sorry, but you're gonna have to survive without my amazing kisses, 'cause we gotta go to the meeting." Alfred purred smugly whilst his flustered boyfriend straightened his tie and stood up with a nod.

Arthur was red to the tips of his ears all the way to the majority of the meeting, mostly due to the fact that Alfred teased him relentlessly all the way there. Arthur managed to cool down and appear collected as they entered the meeting room and sat down in their usual places beside each other, finding that most of the other nations were already there and that the meeting was soon to start. Within ten minutes, the meeting commenced, starting with a presentation on the usage of pasta in the defense of the world against criminals by Italy.

Soon, Alfred's mind began to wander; after all, nothing was ever really accomplished at these meetings, and while some of the presentations were funny like Italy's, most were boring. Soon, his thoughts strayed to his boyfriend, sitting beside him and diligently taking notes on Germany's presentation. Alfred smiled; he knew Arthur grew bored of these meetings, too, but felt more of an obligation to pay attention than Alfred did—or, at least create the illusion that he was paying attention—in order to maintain his supposed reputation as a gentleman.

Alfred leaned toward Arthur, working to restrain a mischievous grin. "You bored yet?" He purred into Arthur's ear, who ignored him completely. Feigning a pout, Alfred began to whisper again. "'S not nice to ignore people, Artie. Should I punish you?" He asked with a chuckle.

At this, the Brit's pen paused in its movement across the paper and the Brit shot a quick glare at his lover. "Stop it, git." He hissed.

"Hey, is that any way to talk to your beloved boyfriend?" Taunted Alfred.

Arthur rolled his eyes, ignoring Alfred once more. The American smiled. "Alright, you asked for it. Arthur, you're suddenly ten times as sensitive as usual when I touch you." The American commanded.

Arthur stiffened, waiting for Alfred to begin running a hand down his arm or back as he usually did when boredom struck during the meetings. Instead, he had to stifle a cry of surprise and pleasure when a hand pressed down onto his nether regions, rubbing against the area over his trousers. Arthur brought his folder up to cover his face, pretending to study it whilst Alfred's hand continued to rub at his quickly hardening cock through his pants.

The feeling was one Arthur hadn't felt before; at least, not one he'd felt from a bit of frottage. It was so intense, the Brit considered stuffing his tie in his mouth in order to stifle himself, unsure of whether he could keep himself from moaning aloud at the sensation. He was fully hard within seconds and biting furiously at his bottom lip. Although he tried to refuse Alfred the satisfaction of having the Brit thrust up into his palm, he was unable to restrain himself. The stimulation sent him reeling, and he was desperate for more.

Alfred smirked, satisfied by Arthur's response. He indulged the elder for only a moment longer before removing his hand. The Brit looked over at him and Alfred's smirk turned into a full on grin at the pleading look in his eyes. He mouthed the word 'punishment' and turned his eyes back to the presentation, leaving Arthur to spend the rest of the meeting completely distracted by his arousal.

They walked out of the room, Arthur's briefcase placed conveniently over his crotch, and Alfred spent the ride home teasing Arthur with imaginary caresses until he was sure the Brit was sufficiently worked up. When they finally reached home, the Brit grabbed Alfred by the tie and dragged him inside, much to the younger's enjoyment.

"Geez, Artie, you must be really horny." Alfred mused, once again with mocking innocence.

The Brit huffed. "Don't patronize me, git! Bedroom, now!"

Alfred laughed and followed the Brit toward his room. "Alright, but I think I'll be the one giving the orders now, Artie." He said as they stepped inside. Immediately, he scooped the Brit up into his arms and deposited him unto the bed, hovering over him. "Now, Arthur, you are absolutely desperate to touch me," Alfred commanded, grinning when the Brit's hands came to his chest, roaming across his the tight, uniform shirt he wore. He managed to get two buttons undone before Alfred continued. "But your hands are tied above your head, and no matter what you do you can't break away from the bonds." He commanded.

The Brit let out a cry of agitation. "Let me go, you arse!" The Brit whined, wriggling as if he were truly bound.

Alfred laughed. "Nah, you look cute like that."

"But I want to _touch you_!" Arthur cried before he could help himself, then jerked his head to the side with embarrassment.

"Hey, that was real nice." Said the American in a low tone. "You are going to be vocal like that until I tell you to stop. I want to hear everything you're thinking." Alfred chuckled, watching Arthur's face grow red.

"I-I want to touch you so badly! I-I want you to stop playing games a-and fuck me!" The Brit cried, and Alfred began to feel his erection straining against his trousers.

Alfred chuckled, unbuckling Arthur's belt and tossing it aside. The Brit kicked off his shoes whilst Alfred slipped his green slacks down and then tossed them in the same direction as his belt. Then, he pushed a knee between the Brit's legs and chuckled when Arthur began to grind down upon it. Alfred leaned down, nibbling at the Brit's earlobe before speaking.

"Feels good, doesn't it? Actually, it feels _amazing_. You feel so, so ridiculously turned on, and you can't stand it." The blond purred before hooking his plush lips to Arthur's neck, pleased as the man let out needy cries and continued to push furiously against his knee.

"Please, Alfred, _please_ , God, I-I need you so badly!" Arthur whimpered as Alfred continued kissing him, pulling back only when he was sure the Brit would have a hickey that lasted at least a week.

Alfred reached over Arthur and to the nightstand, hands fumbling for the lube atop it. Arthur's actions were driving him crazy, and his cock was aching for release. He let Arthur continue to grind against him as he unbuttoned his pants, stopping him only to shimmy his way out of his pants and add them to the growing pile of clothes on the floor of Arthur's bedroom floor. Alfred wasted no time in pulling Arthur's boxers off, only encouraging the Brit to cry out even louder and beg even harder for Alfred.

As eager as Arthur, Alfred stripped out of his boxers in record time, revealing his impressive length.

"Fuck me! God, Alfred!" Arthur begged, spreading his legs further apart whilst Alfred snatched the bottle of lube thoroughly coated his fingers.

The American slipped a finger into the Brit, and, encouraged by the man's desperate and impossibly sexy mewls of pleasure, made quick work of preparing him.

"Alfred, please, please!" Arthur practically screamed, his cock aching.

Similarly affected, Alfred leaned over and aligned himself to the Brit, pushing in slowly. Arthur threw his head back, consumed with the primal need to be sated. He pushed himself down upon the American's perfect cock, his own throbbing.

"Arthur, you are not allowed to come." Alfred said as he pushed back in again, beginning to set a rhythm.

Arthur let out a loud, agitated cry at the words. "Alfred, please!" He moaned, his voice so loud Alfred was sure he'd loose his voice by the next morning. He was absolutely desperate for pleasure, and the unrelenting pleasure was absolutely overwhelming.

As the American's cock slammed roughly into him, the Brit's back arched and all words aside from his boyfriend's name and 'please' disappeared from his vocabulary, leaving him to yell until his voice was raw.

"Alfred, please— _ahhh—please, Alfred, oh—_ "

His boyfriend, still furiously thrusting into him, grabbed him by the hips and pulled him down, forcing him down against his cock with each thrust. Knowing he was close to finishing, Alfred finally permitted his lover to come, watching with satisfaction as the Brit screamed in pleasure and spilled his seed. Moments later, Alfred's world was filled with a white-hot haze and he too came, thrusting through the entirety of his orgasm.

Arthur panted, laying prone on the bed while Alfred slipped out of him and stood, leaving the room. He returned a moment later with a towel, which he used to wipe them both down. Arthur stared at him in admiration and then let out a bit of a whine.

"U-Untie me, git, I still want to touch you." He demanded.

Alfred laughed, having completely forgotten that he'd placed his lover in imaginary restraints. "Alright, Artie, you're untied, and you're not desperate to touch me, either. But you still can if you want." He teased as he settled into bed beside the man.

Arthur turned, wrapping his arms around the American. "That was amazing," he admitted, face red from the physical exertion.

"Yeah?" Alfred asked, smiling. "I knew you'd like it."

"How did you know I was a fan of hypnosis?" Arthur questioned, green eyes gazing into Alfred's blue with curiosity.

"Oh! Sunrise!" Alfred suddenly exclaimed.

Arthur blinked, surprised as memories of himself asking Alfred to hypnotize him, them preparing the details for the hypnosis, and Alfred hypnotizing him to forget it all until later on reentered his mind. He recalled wanting to be surprised by the hypnosis and nodded in approval.

"That was quite satisfactory, love." He said, smiling.

"Just satisfactory?" Alfred asked, pouting.

"Well, perhaps adequate is a better word..." The Brit teased.

"Hey, don't make me punish you again." Alfred said in return, grinning.

Arthur chuckled. "Alright, alright, it was fantastic and you knew it. But don't get too cocky!" Arthur scolded mockingly.

Alfred merely laughed and pulled the Brit closer, kissing his shoulder blade and beginning to mumble something about 'next time.'


End file.
